Many contemporary dishwashers include a tub having an opening leading to an interior chamber for washing utensils. One or more racks or baskets may be located in the tub for supporting utensils within the tub for treatment according to a cycle of operation of the dishwasher. A pump may be provided for recirculating wash liquid throughout the tub to apply the liquid to any utensils within the racks or baskets. The tub is typically formed from injection molded plastic or stamped and welded stainless steel.